Early Love
by BlackWolfHellHound
Summary: Story set before the anime. Could be the reason why Anderson hates Alucard so much.  R&R please!  Free cookies!  Now completed!  Beta'd by Telcontarian
1. Dark Watcher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. In this story, the characters new names and the plot are both mine, but that's it.**

**This is the first Hellsing fic I have written, so expect some OOC-ness. And some lemon.**

* * *

His name was Calumn McAllister. He made his home in a small forest, only two miles across at the widest point. On the border of the forest was a small village, with about 500 people living in it. He barely ever went there, however. He didn't seem to fit in. He was just so different from all the other people there. In a crowd, he would be considered taller than usual, and he had blond hair, with green eyes. And, people often thought that he found the oddest things funny. For that reason, there were few excuses for him to go into town.

Mostly they were for new bowstrings or to buy minor supplies he couldn't find for himself in the forest. There was one upstanding reason, however. A girl. The girl Venus Ashley. He had been seeing her for about a year now, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She was quite short, only coming up to his shoulder, but that didn't bother him. She had platinum blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. And a rather attractively large bosom, which made her the town desirable, although she hid it behind a neck-high gown, much to the detriment of her many admirers, and indeed, himself. But he thought, and she had said as much to him, that they were reaching a higher point in their relationship. He approached the gates of the village, thinking to himself of what dirty deeds the two of them were going to get up to that night.

And was being watched, unknown, by someone on the walls of the village. The watcher was cloaked in shadow, invisible to anyone not standing next to him. He was tall, with long, dark hair that cascaded down to his shoulder blades. His eyes seemed to glow dully in the dark; a strange, red glow that would have intimidated any who saw them. He closed his eyes, and smiled, showing a mouth full of pearly-white teeth, with oddly extended, razor-sharp canines. So the simple woods-guide thought he could take his bride away from him, did he? He'd soon see about that…

Chuckling softly to himself, the figure vanished through a dark portal that suddenly materialised beside him.

Meanwhile, Calumn stood in a room he had rented for a day at the inn. He was standing naked, looking through his pack to see what shape his good clothes were in. He had bought them specifically for meeting her. They had cost him a lot of money, most of what he had in his pouch, but it would be worth it. He wanted to wear them specifically for that night, when he would be staying with the lady Venus. He began to picture in his mind the things he was going to do to her later. Lost in his thoughts, he did not realise his manhood was stiffening. He was fully erect before he noticed, and smiled to himself, reflecting that he hoped it would come up that easily later on. He found his good clothes and laid them out on the bed. They were slightly wrinkled, but not too bad. Not bad enough that they would be noticeable when he was wearing them.

He had bought a pair of jet-black, felt trousers, with a crimson silk shirt and a black felt sleeveless overcoat that was lined with fine gold thread. Also he had bought a good pair of boots, polished black leather, made for formal dress but practical enough that they would not go to waste. He put his new clothes on, and strapped his sword-belt around his waist, his scabbards hanging down from his left hip, and in them the slender swords with points and blades sharp. They were about two and a half feet long, and were well-kept. The sword handles were slightly different from other swords, however. There was no hilt-guard, and the handles, wrapped tightly in leather, connected with the blades on a rod of metal that had been bent into S-shapes. Most would think that dangerous for the hands, but he was quick enough with them that he was in no danger. That was if his foes even got close enough to warrant his drawing his blades; Calumn also had a longbow with him, of the recurve variety – a composite longbow. The recurve gave extra power on his shots, and allowed for a farther range as well. Shouldering his bow on his right shoulder and slinging his pack over the left, he set off for his Lady Venus's house.

The dark watcher smiled grimly to himself. The man obviously thought much of himself, with those clothes. Pity they did not go well with his weapons; the combination made him look like an egotistical noble who thought too much of his skill with weapons. He waited until the man had left the inn and went to one of the windows, making sure to keep out of the direct sunlight, and watched the man walk down the street towards Miss Ashley's house. He smiled to himself again, permitting himself a small chuckle. It would be dark soon, and there was no way he was going to let this man have his way with the watcher's intended bride. He stepped back from the window; checked no-one was in the room and walked through another dark portal that had appeared next to him.

Calumn was enjoying a very nice dinner with his lady Venus. She had cooked a very pleasant roast pheasant dish with a sweet plum sauce and some baby potatoes. It was one of the best meals he had ever eaten, and not just because it was cooked by the woman he loved. He soaked the last of his sauce up with his last potato and placed it in his mouth, savouring the taste. He chewed and swallowed, and then said :

"That was delicious. Not the least because it was cooked by your fair hands."

She smiled. "Flatterer"

"I speak nothing but the truth. I don't know anyone else who could cook as well as you."

She giggled. "That's because you spend most of your time in the forest, eating what you can shoot and roasting it over a fire until its black."

He rocked back; feigning hurt, then smiled ruefully. "True. I can hide nothing from your wonderfully intelligent mind."

She smiled again and said "Flatterer" again.

He leaned in close and whispered "You've called me that already…"

She leaned in as well and replied "I know…but it's true…"

Their faces centimetres apart, their eyes linked, they leaned in closer together, and then he kissed her, softly, on the nose. He leant back to see her reaction, when she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded by flickering his tongue over her lips, which opened, and their tongues met and locked together. He put one hand behind her head and one hand on her shoulder. She smiled, and put her arms around his back.

He slowly slid his hand down from her shoulder and cupped her right breast through her clothing. He squeezed slightly, waiting to see if she would react. She pressed her body forward, pushing his hand into her breast. He smiled slightly during their kiss, and squeezed harder. They broke their kiss for a moment, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and stared into each other's eyes, his emerald green and hers cobalt blue, regaining their breath. Then he threw his head forward and captured her lips with his own again. Their tongues met and danced together again. He felt her hand sliding down his back round his waist to cup his stiffening member through his trousers. He opened his eyes to find hers staring into his, then closed his eyes again. Now it was her turn to smile as she slid her hand down the front of his trousers.

She unlaced them and slid her hand down the front of his undershorts, drawing his fully erect member out. He groaned, and squeezed harder on her breast. She began to slide her hand up and down his erectness, drawing another deep moan from his throat. Still kissing him, she moved her hand faster, drawing louder and deeper moans from his throat until suddenly his member jumped and his cream shot out of the tip, spilling all over her dress. Still locked in a kiss, she smiled. He looked down and realised what had happened, then tried to apologise for making a mess on her dress. She drew out of the kiss and placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. She then kissed his lips lightly, then bent down and kissed the tip of his now half erect member, tasting the light saltiness of his cream. She stood back up and smiled.

"Something tells me you enjoyed that?"

"I'm sorr-" he tried to say, but she put her finger over his lips again.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a dress. It will clean."

He bent down to kiss her again, but she backed away teasingly. "Ah ah, I think you've had enough tonight. Besides, I need to change. Do you not have another woman to go to?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm hurt. I could never love another that you," he replied.

Looking down at his still half erect member covered in his cream, she said "Obviously"

He looked down also and saw what she was looking at. His face flushed, and he began to do his trousers up again. She giggled. He strode towards her purposefully, hoping to catch her in another kiss, but she went upstairs and said "Excuse me while I go and change. I will assume that you will be back tomorrow night?"

He smiled ruefully and said "Tease. Of course I will be back tomorrow."

She smiled and said "Good. Tomorrow then," and disappeared upstairs. He smiled again, then gathered his belongings and left for his room at the inn, forced to spend his night alone, quite the opposite from what he had planned.

Listening at her bedroom door for him leaving, she heard the door close and sighed wistfully. She looked down at his cream on her dress, just over her stomach, then dabbed the tip of her finger in it and put the finger in her mouth. She sighed wistfully, whispered his name to herself then mopped up the rest of his cream with her finger, licking it off and enjoying the taste. She undid the laces of her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Her underskirt soon followed. Standing naked before her bed, she slowly slid her finger between her lower lips, moving it in and out, thinking of him and what she had almost done with him. Her finger slid deeper, drawing a gasp from her lips. She felt an explosion growing in her groin, then bursting forth in waves of pleasure. She gasped again, panting now, and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing it was tomorrow, until she fell asleep.

Calumn walked down the street towards the inn, feeling slightly uncomfortable for the wet stickiness in his trousers. He looked up while he was watching, and noticed a full moon in the sky. "That's odd," he said to himself. "The moon is so red tonight." He strode onwards down the street, thinking of her and wishing it was tomorrow.

The watcher floated freely in the sky, just catching the last thing Calumn had said. He chuckled. "I know" he said quietly. "Such a beautiful night. Perfect night if you're a bloodsucker…" He slowly faded into nothingness, and rematerialised outside Venus' house. He tried to walk through the wall, only to find he couldn't. "What the hell?" he thought. He tried again, with no result. "Damnit, what's going on here?" He cursed silently. He tried to open the door and go through. He found he could open the door and no more. He could not step through the threshold. "Damn!" He said silently to himself. "I'm going to have to do this the hard way..." He faded into nothingness again.

Venus, having heard the door opening, crept downstairs dressed only in a thin night robe, just in time to hear someone whispering to himself, and then silence. She crept forward to the door, and looked out. Nothing was there. Feeling slightly scared, she closed the door and locked it, stood at the window for a moment, then went back up to her room, cast off the night robe and climbed back into bed, sleeping a dreamless sleep until morning.

* * *

**Wow, that was larger than I expected it was going to be. I'm quite pleased with this. If you are as well, please review and tell me!**


	2. Love, Beautiful Cursed Love

**Disclaimer: The plot remains mine, as do the character names, but everything else, unfortunately, does not.**

So here's chapter 2! Exactly when I said I would have it done for! Warning: Some major lemon ahead. Don't read if you don't like. If you do, read on and enjoy!

Early Love Chapter 2 

Love, Beautiful, Cursed Love

Venus Ashley was very happy with herself. She had finally found a man she knew she loved, and was prepared to go the extra mile with him. And indeed, she very nearly had the night before, but her own willingness to tease called her off it. She was making her way down the street to the market, to get something for the dinner they would share when he came over again tonight. She already had many plans for the evening: many possibilities of how they would do the dirty deed, what would happen in the lead up to it… _'So many possibilities…'_ she thought to herself as she walked down the street.

Calumn McAllister had never felt so impatient, not even when he was hunting rabbit for dinner and he was forced to stay by his traps for days on end. He had barely slept a wink the night before, for thinking of what she had done to him, and what he was very nearly going to do to her. _'But then,'_ he thought, _'she always has been a tease.'_ He smiled, and finished dressing. Nothing so grand as he had the night before. Just his plain, stained forest clothes, dark brown trousers, with his black leather boots that he bought last night and a dark, forest green tunic, with a dark brown leather breastplate and dark brown leather gloves. He was just going for a stroll through the village, and he did not think he needed anything other than his belt knife, so he left his bow and swords in his room at the inn. He walked downstairs and out into the street, looking both ways, then started to stroll in the direction of the market. He would need a new outfit for that night after all.

The watcher lay sleeping under a ruined bed in an abandoned house. Sleeping was not the correct word; the watcher, to anyone looking at him, was dead. His mind, alert and watchful, was dimly aware of McAllister's aura slowly growing closer. His mind was amused, and ever so slightly, the mouth of the corpse that was something else smiled. His mind turned to others, sensing the auras of all those about him. All were familiar and yet not; people whom he knew lived in the village but he had never spoken to. His attention was then caught on a mind he knew well: that of the young Miss Ashley. He became aware that McAllister was drawing near to her; the smile on the corpse disappeared and was replaced by a very tiny frown. He had no power during the hours of daylight; he had to hope that the two would miss each other. He could only hold attention like this for so long, as well. His mind settled back down into slumber.

Calumn was pleasantly surprised; he had just noticed Venus in front of him. He was sure it was her. He had never seen her wear that dress before, but he recognised her posture and her hairstyle. She was wearing a dark corset top that left her shoulders, so divinely beautiful, bare, and a long sea blue skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles. From what he could see, she was wearing matching slippers. She also had a thin, blue shawl draped loosely over her elbows. He crept up behind her, then wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her ear.

Venus almost leapt out of her skin; she was walking along looking for something nice when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a mouth pressed to her ear. She let out a loud gasp, and turned in the person's arms, to find it was her love, Calumn. She hit him on the arm playfully.

"Don't do that! You gave me such a start!"

He chuckled. "I know. Is this a new dress? It looks really nice on you."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear it or not, but I thought you would like it, so I did."

"I do like it. Is it new?"

"It was a gift I was given about a year ago. I've never worn it, so it's new in a sense."

"Why have you never worn it?

"Because I never was too fond of low dresses, as I used to get really embarrassed and annoyed at the way every man I passed would look at my breasts. If I spoke to them, they wouldn't even look me in the eye. They would just stare at these." She placed her hands over the top of her bosom that was bulging out the top of her corset.

"Has that changed at all?" Calumn asked.

"No, but if you like it, then I don't mind"

"I do like it. It looks good on you."

"You mean it lets you see my breasts"

"No! It looks good on you because it matches all the colours. You know, it looks good with your complexion, your hair, all of that." He was pleased with himself, being able to come up with an explanation that good so quickly.

She smiled slightly. "Liar."

"Well, yes, I do like it for the fact it lets me see your breasts. But for all those other reasons as well," he admitted.

She smiled. "At least you're honest. But if it's you, I don't mind if you look at them. It's not like you've not seen them before."

"I prefer looking into your most beautiful eyes."

She chuckled softly. "Does that mean you don't like looking at them? Do you never want to see them again?" Looking carefully, she noticed a flicker of panic in his eyes. She laughed aloud this time, her laugh that was so delicate in his opinion. "But then, I would never be so cruel to you".

Noticing a flicker of what seemed to be relief in his eyes, she kissed his lips lightly.

"I thought you would like it." She said.

He took his arm from around her waist, and cupped her cheek with it. He stared into her eyes. "I do. Very much so." He leant down and kissed her. He drew back and then kissed her again, passionately. His hand slowly slid down to her neck. He kissed her again, and his hand started to slide down her neck towards her breasts, but it was stopped by hers. She broke off the kiss and said "Not here. It's too public. Follow me." She took him by the hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see," She replied.

'_Damn'_ the Watcher thought. _'They met up after all. If he touches her, I'll…'_ His mind fell back into slumber again.

She had led him to an alleyway behind some houses. There was little light shining through from the sky above, so the alley was quite dull.

"You want to do it here?" he asked, surprised that she would want to do it in a place where someone could come across them at any moment.

"Is that a problem?" She asked teasingly. "Because we could always not do this at all," she added with a smile.

"No, this is fine. But won't the people in these houses hear?"

"No. This one here is the back of my house, and these two have been abandoned for as long as I've been here. They're falling apart, and no one's bothered to do them up again. It's quite scary actually. The last owner of that house there was found dead."

"Was he old? Did he die of a disease or something?"

"No, none of that. He was quite young, and he was a labourer, so he was very fit and healthy. It wasn't a disease."

"What was it?"

"No one knows. He was found dead in his bed. It looked like he was sleeping, except he had two holes on his neck, and there wasn't a single drop of blood in his body."

"Hm. Very odd."

"Let's not talk of this any more. Besides, the only way anyone is going to find us is if they come down the alley after us. Ok?"

In answer, he leant down and kissed her on the lips again. She responded, and he flickered his tongue over her lips. They opened, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue met his, and they began to wrestle in her mouth. His hand slid down to her shoulder again, he lowered his head and began to kiss her neck.

"Calumn…" she moaned, and he bit her neck slightly.

"No talking," he whispered. She gasped slightly, her eyes going wide, when he bit her neck again, slightly harder this time, then his hand fell to her left breast and he squeezed, following his hand's trail down with his lips. She moaned again, let her shawl fall to the ground, and began to tear at his leathers. The ties came apart easily, and his breastplate fell to the ground. He took his hand off her and took his gloves off, then began to work at the ties on her back that held her corset on. She giggled, his hands were tickling at the back of her neck, and began to tear his shirt off his chest. He leapt his head forward and stole her lips again, his tongue plunging into her mouth, drawing a small squeak of surprise from deep in her throat, but she soon responded. There was a great ripping noise, and his shirt fell to the ground, almost torn in two. He managed to untie the last tie of her corset, which fell to the ground, her breasts bursting forth into his hands. She gasped again, and ran her hands over the well-toned muscles of his upper body, running over all his scars and scrapes that she never knew existed, and gasped lightly when her hands found one that was relatively fresh. She broke the kiss off abruptly. "What happened to you?"

He leaned his head forward and lightly bit her nipple, drawing a gasp from her.

"I said no talking," he murmured, before kissing the nipple he had just bitten. His hand began to slide down the front of her skirt, while his other one cupped her breast, squeezing lightly. Her hands, having fully explored the muscles and scars of his upper body, began to undo his trousers. His hand succeeded in undoing her skirt and it slid down her shapely thighs, down her legs, and to the ground, leaving her naked. He cupped his hand over her lower lips, stroking his finger along them until she moaned. Her fingers undid his trousers, and she faltered a little when her hands found he wasn't wearing any undershorts, but he grunted and said "the other ones are still messy" then went back to kissing her. Reassured, she began to stroke her finger up and down his manhood, until he was fully erect. In response, he slid his first finger in between her lower lips, a huge gasp followed by a moan ripping from her throat. He slid in a second finger, pumping them in and out, and her moans slowly got louder, until she almost screamed, then he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, and then she really did scream. Then, one of her hands went round his waist, and the other around his manhood, and pulled him in until the tip of his manhood was touching her lower lips, with one of her legs holding her up and the other round his waist, and she whispered in his ear: "I want to feel you inside me."

So saying, he slowly pushed the head of his manhood in, then thrust the rest of his well endowed self into her body. She gasped in pain, then in pleasure, and started to push him away. Unsure of what she wanted, he went back, and almost came out of her, until she stopped him and pulled him towards her again. Realizing what she wanted, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, until she whispered "Faster!" and pulled him towards her, forcing his manhood deep inside her. He began to thrust faster and harder, and she groaned and bit his neck, hard, drawing a deep rumble from his throat. She began to feel a sensation growing in her groin, unlike anything she had ever felt before. It grew and grew, like a giant bubble inside her, growing larger until she thought she could not bear it, and then the bubble burst, and the excruciating joy and enrapture slammed its way up her spine and straight to her head, then fled back down her spine in freezing cold shivers all the way to her toes, then back up to her head again. She screamed, ecstatic, and heard him groan, almost a shout, and felt something shoot through her lower lips, up to her belly, something cold that felt exquisitely good. She smiled, knowing her lover had just released the same stuff he had spilt on her dress the night before. He said something, gasping, still inside her, but she couldn't make it out. At her lack of response, he repeated, "Was that your first time?" Too full of joy to open her mouth without screaming, she merely nodded. He smiled. "Mine also." That came as a shock to her; she had expected a man of such beauty to be beating the women off with a stick. She must have said something, unaware, because he said:

"No, I was saving myself for you."

She thought that was sweet, and she said as much. He had saved himself for a whole two years, just to wait for her? How had he managed it? Again, she must have said something unawares, as he replied:

"I am a man of great patience, and I was prepared to wait for you to feel yourself ready."

"I'm glad you waited."

"So am I. That was unlike anything I have ever felt before."

"Me too. If I'd known it would be like that, I might have been ready sooner."

He smiled softly at that. He looked up. "Wow. It's starting to get dark. Where did all the time go?"

She smiled. "The same place as our 'youthful innocence.'"

He laughed. "What were you doing in the market anyway?"

She gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot! I was planning on getting something nice for dinner! For when you came around!"

"Well, you still can. The market will still be open."

"I could, I suppose. Do you want dinner with me?"

"If you were cooking, I'd run the length of the world to be at your table on time."

She smiled. "Flatterer. My cooking's not that good."

"It is. Come, shall we go? Allow me to accompany you around the market."

She almost laughed aloud, and had to hold her hand to her mouth to stop herself. "Do you want to go naked?"

He slid out of her, almost drawing another gasp from her lips, letting himself look down at the ground, blushing when he realised their clothes were still strewn about the alley.

He looked up sheepishly. "I'd forgotten."

"You must have enjoyed that, if it would make you forget something like that," she said teasingly.

"You are such a tease," he said.

"Isn't that part of why you love me?" she giggled.

They dressed in silence, then he took her hand, and they walked together towards the market.

The Watcher's mind struggled up out of his slumber again, noticing the presences of McAllister and Miss Ashley, together, strolling through the market. He thanked his luck that that was all they had done all day. They must be enjoying each other's company to have walked through the market all afternoon. He made a note of the time, realising that it would soon be time for him to awake. He settled down into a half-asleep stupor, thinking of ways to get them separated, so he could make his move on Miss Ashley.

They strolled through the market together, arm in arm, having found all the things they were looking for: her nice dinner for that night; his new outfit for dinner that night. They were heading to the edge of the marketplace, hovering on the edge, reluctant to part, whispering sweet promises of what they were going to do that night to each other, when a small boy came running up to them. He asked urgently, "Mr. McAllister?"

He nodded. "What is it?"

"The innkeeper wants you. He says he has an urgent message for you and you alone. He said it was very important you come and speak to him as soon as you can."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." He tossed the boy a silver penny. "Run along now."

"Thanks, mister!" the boy said, and ran off.

Calumn turned to Venus. "It looks like I must be going after all."

"Yes. If this message is that important, you must go and see if something is wrong. While you're gone, I'll start to cook."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking. Go on now. I'd hate for something bad to happen because you were standing talking with me."

"I will be back quickly."

"Please do be. I'll be at my house. Just come in when you get there."

He leant down, kissed her lips lightly, then turned and started to hurry towards the inn, wondering what had happened. She also turned, and began to walk purposefully towards her house.

If either of them had been watching, they would have noticed the small boy run into the mouth of an alley, then disappear through a black gateway that seemed to materialise out of nowhere.

Wow! Serious cliff-hanger! The lemon didn't happen the way I wanted it to, but my fingers seemed possessed, and this is what they wrote. And I like this way better, anyway. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. Defeat: Birth of a Monster

**Disclaimer: Everything remains the same: the plot is mine, as are the new character names. Everything else belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story! I actually had the whole chapter written out, but then lost the device it was stored on, so I had to start from scratch. Enjoy the third and final chapter in Early Love!**

* * *

Defeat: Birth of a Monster

_-"What sort of man is he?"-_

_-"Monster"-_

A man walked alone through the woods of a small backwater village. The full moon was high in the sky, and shone a blood red colour. The walker was a very tall man wearing what could be described as mid-Victorian era style of dress. He wore long, black dress trousers, with a white shirt and black satin waistcoat. The man also wore a crimson cravat at his throat, and over this he wore a red leather trench coat. On his head he had a wide brimmed fedora, the same colour as his coat, from under which his long black locks of hair tumbled. He wore a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses to cover his eyes, which, upon close inspection, shone red. On his feet he wore knee-high black leather boots. He looked up at the full moon, and said aloud to himself:

"Such a beautiful night. The kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink…"

He smiled slightly, an elongated canine protruding over his bottom lip, before moving on. He came to a line of trees, and smiled again, knowing that what he was looking for was just beyond that line of trees. He passed almost completely through them, and then set his eyes on something that sent his mind reeling back through his own memories…

_-Flashback-_

There was blood everywhere: on the walls; on the floor; on the ceiling; on his body; on his hands; and most of all, around the corpse that lay upon the kitchen floor. The corpse of Miss Venus Ashley. His lust for her had been great, and he had wanted to take her for his bride, and was in the middle of turning her when something went wrong. Instead of retaining a fragile, almost-dead appearance, her skin began to decompose almost instantaneously, and turned from porcelain white to deathly grey. He had not taken too much blood from her; he knew enough of his own ability as to know when to stop, but that only left that she was not a virgin. This was impossible! Unless she and McAllister had done more than walk around the market earlier that day… which meant… that McAllister had robbed him of his bride!

His rage had been terrible, and when the body of Miss Ashley became a ghoul and began to rise, he had destroyed it utterly with nothing more than his bare hands, such was his anger. She had betrayed him! He pounded on and on, well past the point where the ghoul would shrug off the wound and get back up, pounding until nothing remained but an unrecognisable pile of blood and gristle that lay strewn across the floor. And still his rage had not let up. He would not be satisfied until he had taken his revenge on the man who had robbed him of his true love. It was too much for him. His anger was a huge ball inside him, and the more he thought about her, and killing him, the more the ball swelled, until he felt as though his whole body would burst into flame. He held his hands to his head, opened his mouth, and screamed.

"MCALLISTER!!!"

"I am here, vermin."

That voice: so calm, yet so full of hate. The watcher spun round. There was McAllister, standing with both his blades drawn. He could see that what McAllister saw before himself had seriously bothered him. He looked pale, sickened, and full of grief; yet at the same time, burned with an inner rage. The watcher smiled with glee. Here was the thief, the one who had stolen his love, come to him! He did not even have to go looking for him! He descended upon McAllister like some demonic monster straight from the black pit of Hell.

The battle was long and hard. Both men were consumed by their own anger and grief, which became like another person within them, never letting them stop attacking, never letting them succumb to their wounds and just lay down and die. McAllister was a huge mass of bleeding cuts and gashes, and the watcher, now a killer, wasn't much better. He could regenerate his wounds, but he was so intent on destroying McAllister he didn't even waste the time or energy to do so. The battle eventually began to slow down. Each man had lost so much blood, that they were simply unable to continue. They stood and looked at each other. It was all either of them could do to remain standing. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, McAllister's emerald green, the watcher's ruby red, each just trying to gain energy for one final, desperate attack. McAllister raised his blades, the watcher his hands, the nails on each finger sharpened into claws. Both men were spent, exhausted. McAllister swung his blades across the watcher's stomach; the watcher razed his claws down McAllister's face, missing the eye. A huge gash opened up on the watcher's stomach, while only a deep scratch was torn on McAllister's face, just underneath the left eye, yet McAllister knew he had lost. He fell to the ground and could not get up. He could barely see; everything was starting to go dark. It was as if the moon had disappeared, removing the little light it had given, yet when he looked outside, he could see it was still high in the night sky. He knew inside himself that he was dying. He just wanted to know one thing before he succumbed to the blackness which clawed at the edge of his vision.

"Your… name?" he managed to gasp.

The watcher hesitated a second before he replied,

"Vlad."

Hearing this, McAllister gasped in a last breath, and managed to whisper:

"Look at us… so selfish… We both wanted her so much, yet now neither of us have her… What are we…?"

With that, he closed his eyes, and didn't open them again.

Vlad stood there, his anger gone. He looked at the body before him, and found, to his surprise, that he felt sad. Sad that this man, once so strong, was dead. And that he had died, so young, by his tainted hands. He looked at his hand, the long, thin fingers ending in long, claw-like nails, dyed red with the blood of first Miss Ashley, and then McAllister. A thought came to him.

"Wrong, McAllister. Were you the same as I, you would have had her; your blood has mixed with hers before mine."

He dropped his hand to his waist, and saw the ground rushing up to meet him, ground covered in the blood that he so desperately needed.

_-End Flashback-_

His mind slowed down to a resemblance of its normal order. He did not want to be reminded of those memories, not all these long years after it had happened. He had been young then, and naïve. He thought that no matter what happened he would win. And because of that, he had lost his intended bride, the young Miss Ashley. Now he looked through the trees, and he saw her again: dressed in a police uniform, and with a different hairstyle, but it was definitely her. She was being held by the maggot vampire that he was hunting. He was defiling her, running his hands over the most intimate parts of her body, and whispering in her ear. She was obviously in great discomfort. Then he said something, and she screamed, high pitched. Before Alucard knew what he was doing, he had stepped forward through the trees to confront the vampire.

"Who are you?" the maggot vampire asked, sneering.

"A killer," came the reply.

"A killer? Seriously? Are you out of your mind?" The maggot vampire was laughing. He clicked his fingers once, and all the ghouls that had been standing around, most of them wearing police uniforms, prepared their weapons. The maggot vampire uttered two simple words:

"Kill him."

They began to fire. Bullets tore through Alucard's body. His chest was blown open to reveal his ribcage. His right hand came off at the wrist. Shotgun pellets ripped off most of the left side of his face. The maggot vampire clicked his fingers again, and, just like that, the barrage stopped. Alucard's body fell to the ground. The maggot vampire stood over it and laughed. The police girl he had been holding gasped and looked shocked, saddened that a chance of her rescue had been blown away. The maggot vampire's laughter was cut short, however, when a black mist began to form around Alucard's body. The hand disappeared, and reappeared where it belonged on the body of Alucard, who was now laughing and standing up.

"Your guns are useless against me," he said.

Realisation hit the maggot vampire, and his face fell, only to fall even further when Alucard pulled out a gun from under his coat: a silver semi-automatic handgun which had the words Cassull 454 engraved harshly on the side. Alucard pointed it at the ghouls and began to fire. The ghouls disappeared into large puffs of grey smoke.

"What is going on? What is that gun?" the priestly vampire asked quietly.

Alucard, who had destroyed all the ghouls with his gun, ejected the empty clip and replaced it with a full one. He smirked and replied:

"The bullets in this gun are made from the melted cross of Lancaster Church. There are no freaks who can withstand a shot from this." He pointed the gun at the vampire.

Panicking now, the vampire teleported to just behind the police girl, holding her in front of him like a shield, and said:

"You'll have to shoot the girl if you want to kill me, and I don't think you can! She is the last survivor! Didn't your master want you to..."

The vampire rambled on, but Alucard wasn't listening. He was staring at the police girl, analysing her. He knew he would have to shoot her to kill him, and he knew that he was prepared to do so. But he didn't want the police girl to die. This only left...

"Police girl. Are you a virgin?" Alucard asked bluntly.

She blushed, and stammered a little, but didn't answer. The maggot vampire started to shout at Alucard, but he still wasn't listening. He was waiting for the police girl to answer, which she wasn't.

"Well?"

Still, she only blushed and stammered. The maggot vampire shouted louder. Alucard still wasn't listening, and was growing impatient with the police girl.

"Answer!" he shouted.

Still blushing, she shouted:

"Yes! I am!"

'_Good'_ he thought, and fired his gun. The bullet tore through her right lung, and entered the maggot vampire's heart. Blood gushed from both her mouth and from the wound. The vampire dropped her, and fell back, still on his feet. She fell to the ground.

'_Now for the good part'_ Alucard thought and walked to the vampire.

"You... Bastard!" the vampire managed to say.

Alucard smirked, and drove his hand, fingers extended, through the vampire's heart, destroying it utterly. The vampire gasped once, and dissolved into a rain of blood and dust.

Alucard turned from the remains of the vampire towards the body of the young police girl. She was dying, and fast. He said to her:

"The bullet has destroyed your right lung. Unfortunately, this is a big wound and you are losing a lot of blood. What are you going to do?"

He watched her for a while, her blue eyes filling up with tears. He thought he saw her reach some sort of decision, and she reached her hand up to him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she just didn't want to die alone. Whatever it was, he knelt beside her, and took her hand. He wasn't going to let her die this time. As he was kneeling forward to sink his teeth into her neck, a single thought ran through his twisted mind:

'_Looks like I win this time, McAllister'._

'_Where am I? My wounds don't hurt anymore... Am I dead?'_ He opened his eyes. White light shone brightly into them and it caused him great pain. _'If I can still hurt, then I'm not dead... How?'_

"Are you feeling better, my son?" he heard someone say.

He opened his mouth to reply, but found that his throat was too dry.

"Ah, yes, forgive me. I forgot that you would have certain side-effects when you awoke."

He tried to move his head to see who was speaking, but found he couldn't. He heard a tap running, and the soothing sound of a glass being filled. Footsteps echoed in his direction. A man, presumably the man who had been speaking, helped him sit up and held a glass to his lips.

"It's water. Drink, my son. It will help."

He sipped a little, and then began to swallow. The man was right; it did make him feel better. He tried to talk again.

"Who...are you?"

The man smiled kindly. "I am Julio Maxwell."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a church. You were in a coma and have been for a long time. I and my son Enrico fixed your wounds, although we were much surprised by the severity of them. The wounds you bore should have killed twenty men, yet you somehow survived them. There was also some evidence of wounds that were healing at many times their normal rate. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I've always been a quick healer."

"Ah. Then truly God has favoured you."

Suddenly McAllister remembered what had happened. He turned to the priest, confusion etched across every contour of his face:

"Did you find anyone else where you found me?"

The priest paused for a brief moment before continuing: "No. We found you on the doorstep of the church. There were footprints that led away from the church, but they disappeared completely not far from you, in an open space, as though the person had just disappeared into thin air."

McAllister thought that was odd. How could someone just disappear? Maybe it was that... what was his name... Vlad! But why would he do it? And what of Venus? Vlad had killed her. He must have! McAllister felt a surge of rage course through him. He was going to kill that Vlad person if it was the last thing he did!

"Father, how can I repay you for what you have done for me?"

"There is no payment required, my son. It is my duty to help those who need it. And you needed it badly."

McAllister felt something grow inside him at that; he realised it was admiration. He wanted to be just like this man, who had done so much for him.

"Father, is there any way I could become a priest?"

Julio Maxwell looked surprised at this. "But surely you do not wish to throw away your past life?"

That was true. And he did not want to give up his life of weapons, either.

"Well... Is there a fighting branch of the church?"

"Are you certain that you want to become a member of the church?"

"I am."

Maxwell looked thoughtful. "Hm... You could become a paladin, but it is not an easy life. You are subject to the requirements of the church at all times. You would have very little chance of a life outside of the church."

"Yes. I wish to become a paladin."

"Very well. You will need training and teaching in the paladin ways. This will take at least a few years. And, you will need to give up your old name. You have been here long, and people began to believe you were dead. It is necessary for paladins to remain invisible to the public world."

"Can I chose my own new name, or will one be given to me?"

"You can choose a new one yourself, of course, but if you cannot, one will be given to you."

"Then I shall be... Alexander Anderson!"

* * *

**What do you think of that? If you liked it, then please leave a review. If you didn't like it, then tell me. But no flames! If you leave a flame, Fiereal will come for a visit, if you know what I mean. Seriously though, no flames. This was the last chapter. Hope you liked the story! Oh, and sorry if there was any mix-up in the dialogue between the OVA series (the one with Incognito) and the Hell Subs series (the one without Incognito). I haven't seen either of them for a very long time, due to a problem with my computer. I'm pretty sure I got some of it right, though.**


End file.
